halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest
NlmezywdxPI __TOC__ Intro Greetings and joyful salutations! Welcome to Justanothergrunt's Actene's Sonasaurus' Survival of the Fittest, where anyone can join and everybody....pretty much dies... This will probably not be a clean fight, you'll see cheap shots, backstabbing, makeshift alliances and betrayals, as your favourite Halo Fanon Characters beat the crap out of each other to become champ in a massive free for all brawl on an island covered with terrain ranging from cities, to lava spewing volcanoes, to icy lakes. Enjoy! Survival of the Fittest 4.0 Except for a few select components that pretty much make up the core of Survival of the Fittest, the rules have had yet another rewrite, this time with considerably many more changes. Writing and Submissions #Like its predecessors, this season will be mostly written by me. As Actene has pointed out, including too many guest writers causes complications when it comes to keeping everything organized. So if anyone is interested in helping me out, there are a limited number of positions available. I haven't yet decided how many guest writers will be permitted, but the number will be decided once it's almost time to get started with the season. #Only character articles in good standing may be entered. Issues such as NCF, unrealism, Godmodding, even grammar, or any similar tags are not eligible. #As of season 5, fanmade species are no longer permitted in SotF. This is to maintain at least some level of fairness among the players, as season 4 had been subject to repeated instances where humans, Sangheili, or other canon Halo species had been pitted against giant stompy robots much more powerful fanon species in some very one-sided fights. This had resulted in a small range of users racking up a very high kill count, which created some resentment from other users. #The character submission limit has now been revised. As of season 5, each user is permitted to submit a maximum of 3 high-quality character articles, and up to 7 characters in total. #Guidance and advice ranging from my handling of your personal characters to my handling of the overall story is welcome, because while I'll be reading these articles, I won't be able to get into a very deep level of understanding with them. I'm often on the IRC if you want to tell me something, or you can always drop me a talk page message. #Once episodes are submitted by myself or any guest writers who may volunteer, they will not be edited in any way. This means that if I or a guest writer misrepresent or miswrite your character in some way, don't expect the offending episode to be revised to suit your needs. But as stated above, your advice and criticism regarding the portrayals of your characters are welcome and if a misrepresentation does occur be sure to tell me how the character is misrepresented so that it does not happen in future episodes. In-game rules Unlike previous seasons, season 5 an onward will work almost completely differently from before, with a lot more user interaction to allow it to feel like a community project rather than a sit-back-and-watch movie. Of course, its key aspect of characters hunting and killing each other is (and will always be) retained. Points and resources system #Weapons and resources will no longer be given freely through supply drops. Instead, each user will start out with a set number of "Survival Points" (abbrev. SP) and can spend them on obtaining supplies for their characters (see table below for example). There will be numerous NPCs acting as distributors (most likely my minor characters) that your characters will "meet" once you decide what resources you want for them. #The number of points each user starts with depends on how many characters they submit, and the type of characters they have. The user will be given more SP if they submit more characters, however more powerful characters (e.g. Spartans, Sangheili, etc.) will get the user less SP than more standard characters. #Users can earn SP by completing objectives that they follow at the end of each round; they can also retain resources from another character they killed (user-submitted only; NPCs don't count) and sell them back for points. #Most "official" distributors will require the user to have a minimum number of SP in order to buy something, even if the resource itself costs substantially less. This is both to prevent users from spending half their points on claiming all the most powerful resources in the first round, and to ensure that users will not spend carelessly, run out of SP, and find themselves unable to earn more. #There is also an "illegal" black market, stocking older-model weapons, crude explosives, character boosters, and other "forbidden" supplies. These resources are much cheaper to obtain and have no minimum SP requirements, but are generally less reliable as well as less effective. Use these as you please, but be careful what your characters keep in their supplies, and take note that the "official" distributors will be working throughout the season to shut down the black market, and your characters may find trouble if they are caught using "illegal" resources. #With the exception of grenades and ammunition, there is a limit on every resource in both the "official" distributors' pool and the black market. The more valuable resources will be smaller in stock, and likely more valuable. #Each character may only visit one of the resource shops once per episode. #Forerunner weapons are the most valuable weapons available to characters; they run on ammunition that requires no reloading and will not run out for about ten years (immaterial, considering that the season will end long before that). They are also more powerful than shown in Halo 4 (which was likely powered down for gameplay reasons). However, they are also the most expensive and have a very small quantity. Probability rules #As a new addition, SotF will now rely heavily on probability. In simple terms, whether a character lives or dies at the end of each round will be decided by a random chance selection. Higher-quality articles will have better chances than others, although no character will ever have a 100% chance of survival (survival chances can also be weighted by karma, see "attribute rules" for further explanation). #At the beginning of each round, characters will be given three types of objectives; low-risk, high-risk, and wild-card. As their names suggest, each objective will be of differing risk levels for your characters, which may increase or decrease their chances of survival. The user who owns the character will get to choose one of the objectives (see table below for example). #Most weapons and supplies purchased from the black market will have a risk of malfunctioning or being defective. A higher karma level can reduce this risk, although there will never be a 0% chance of malfunction. Every objective that involves eliminating another character that is put under "high risk" will not have an absolute risk level. Rather, the percentage will be weighed based on your character's attribute stats relative to the target's. It will be decided by taking your character's attribute levels, divided by the target's matching attributes, divided by two. For example, to pit Melissa McKay against Marco-025 would look like this: Strength: ÷ 8) ÷ 2 × 100 = 31.25% Dexterity: ÷ 7) ÷ 2 × 100 = 42.86% Agility: ÷ 6) ÷ 2 × 100 = 50% Accuracy: ÷ 5) ÷ 2 × 100 = 50% Chances of survival: (31.25 + 42.86 + 50 + 50) ÷ 4 = 43.53% Therefore, McKay's chances of survival against Marco would be 44%. Her chances of death would therefore be 56%, and the reward for eliminating Marco would reflect that. Attribute rules #Each submitted character will be assigned attribute points by me, based on their traits, style, and sometimes article quality (this is going to be very rare, and will only be necessary if the article is extremely lacking in detail). Once I've decided on your character's set attributes, I will create a table for them (see table below for example). If you feel that the points I've assigned your characters are unfair, feel free to negotiate them with me. A word to the wise though, you will be more likely to get your way if you discuss it with me politely than if you jump down my throat about it. #Every weapon will have requirements that your character needs in order to wield. The gravity hammer, for example, requires 5 strength, and if you have a Marine with less strength than that, they will not be able to use it. #Attribute points do not necessarily determine the outcome of a fight between two or more characters (a character with more strength may not necessarily win against a weaker opponent), but rather are used to weigh the probability of a character defeating another. #Other attribute points may be boosted by use of "illegal" resources; the sharpshooter's scope, for example, will increase your character's accuracy by 2, which can give them a substantial advantage against other characters. #Each character starts off with a karma level based on their personal traits. Karma can be increased or decreased based on their actions in the season. Karma is a very important factor in how your character fares in the season; a high karma level may lower the chances of your "illegal" resources being defective, while a low karma level may result in your character being hunted by other characters more frequently. Karma is one of three attributes that affect your characters' chances of survival when targeted by other characters. #The other two attributes that affect survival percentage are endurance and energy. The two are very closely connected and may be affected by the change in one or the other. Characters have a maximum potential of 1000 energy points, although certain types of characters will have a lower maximum. In short, your characters' energy changes depending how how much equipment they are carrying, as well as how heavy the equipment itself is. As an additional note, while a character's energy level is renewable, the endurance stat is only able to decrease. Previous seasons *Season 1 (2007) **Body count *Season 2 (2008) CANCELLED **Body count *Season 3 (2010) CANCELLED **Body count *Season 4 (2012) **Body count Upcoming season — Season 5 (2014) ----